maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Olimar/russgamemaster
Based on Gambit, this guy doesn't hit very hard. Bio Captain Olimar is the main protagonist of Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and the discoverer of every Pikmin type except Winged and Rock Pikmin. He also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros Brawl and Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U. He was the first Hocotate Freight employee to discover the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. He is the only employee of any merit who works at Hocotate Freight, and in the first Pikmin game, captains a customized company ship; the S.S. Dolphin. He has a family (wife, son, daughter and pet) on his home planet, Hocotate. In the notes on the Worthless Statue and the Priceless Statue, Olimar mentions his father and mother (whose death is hinted at). In-game, Olimar's dialogue of notes to himself are in Pikmin only; in the second game, they are replaced by the Ship's. Class: Tactician Gains an extra turn when attacking or attacked by Blasters. Passive Pikmin Commander - chance to assist when an ally attacks or is attacked, gaining one stack of Pikmin. This slightly increases all stats and stacks up to five times. Impending Doom x20 - countdown until the Hocotate Bomb is ready to fire. Reduced by one with each of Olimar's actions. Resets after the bomb is fired. Attacks L1 - Punchies Unarmed Melee One enemy 5 hits (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. (self) 1x Pikmin L2 - Pikmin Throw Ranged One Enemy (special) Pikmin Order - consumes one stack of Pikmin to become a Quick Action. Does not reduce Impending Doom. May throw: *Blue Pikmin - Water attack. Causes Drowning and removes buffs. *Red Pikmin - Fire attack. Causes Burning and Pyrophoric. *White Pikmin - causes Poison and Pain. *Purple Pikmin - causes Pressure Points. *Yellow Pikmin - electric attack. Drains stamina and causes Static Charge. L6 - Pikmin Rush Summon Melee One Enemy (special) Pikmin Command - consumes all stacks of Pikmin to cause extra damage. (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (all allies) Rising Up - causes either Fortified, Strengthened, Agile, or Focused. L9 - Hocotate Bomb Summon Melee Explosion Tech All Enemies (special) Impending Doom - unable to fire until the countdown reaches zero (special) Full Round Action - may not be used in a round where any other action has been used. (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Exploitation - exploits everything exploitable (special) Guaranteed Crit (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arboreal Average Joes Bombs Away Familiar Far Far Away Hot Stuff Safety First Smasher Tossers Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP